


All Night Long

by kelseycurtis



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, F/M, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, Top Peter Quill, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: A little smutty one shot for a Tumblr writing challengeFollow me here for more - https://noodlecupcakes.tumblr.com/





	All Night Long

Prompt: “Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.”

Mel’s P.O.V

I made my way through Ego’s home, although a more suitable word was palace. It was huge, and it was easy to get lost in this place. I just needed to find the bedroom he’d let Peter and I use for the duration of our stay. It was great to see Peter happy and having a great time with his dad. The others seemed fairly happy as well. Drax had even made a friend, which was a first. I just wish Groot and Rocket were here to see all this, they’d love it. As if all this wasn’t overwhelming enough we’d just found out that Peter was technically half a god. Which I’m sure would go straight to his ego. Finally, I found our room and headed inside. Peter was likely still with his dad, which was fine. They had a lot of catching up to do. 

I started to get ready for bed, taking off my boots, jeans, socks and bra, just leaving me in my shirt and panties. This room was so much bigger than what we had on the ship, especially the bed. Peters bed was a double, but it was still a squeeze and a fight for the covers each night. This room even had a balcony. I stepped out on to it, taking in the scenery. The night air was pleasantly cool against my skin. There was a set of footsteps behind me. About time he joined me. Peter wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I smiled to myself.   
“What have I done to deserve coming here to a sight like that?” He asked.  
“Oh please, you’ve come back to much better sights.”

“I’m never gonna get tired of seeing your ass, you should know that by now.”  
I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him. Peter picked me up and sat me down on the edge of the balcony, positioning himself between my legs. I wrapped my limbs around him, not wanting to fall backwards. That would ruin the mood. Peter leaned down and kissed me again.   
“So, you having a good time with your dad?” I asked.  
“Yeah. He’s great. I didn’t think it would go so well considering he upped and left.”  
“And these new powers?”   
“What you want me to show you?”   
“I mean I saw you made a ball earlier, I’m sure you can make something more impressive,” I joked.

Peter smirked, “well excuse me for only making a ball. It was my first try. You want something more impressive, well your looking at it.”  
I looked past him, doing my best to keep a straight face but I ended up in a fit of giggles.   
“Nice to see that this has already gone to your head,” I spoke.  
“Hey, I’m a god now-“  
“Only half.”  
“Doesn’t matter, I’m still a god.”  
“I mean you were already a god in some departments,” I winked.  
“Oh, is that so?”  
He leaned down and started kissing my neck once more. I ran my fingers through his hair, enjoying the attention. 

Peter kissed his way to my lips, claiming them with his own. I pulled him closer, wrapping my legs around his waist. Peter unzipped his jacket, pulling it off and throwing it on the floor. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, our lips separating for only a second. My fingers traced the lines across his chest, making their journey south towards his belt. I needed to get a hold of myself for a second. We were on a balcony. Probably not the best place to have sex. I broke the kiss, Peter protesting and trying to pull me back to him.   
“Peter, you’re not fucking me on a balcony,” I said.  
“Good point.”

With that he picked me up and carried me over to the bed. He put me down, reaching down to loosen his belt. I lay there, waiting eagerly. I pulled my shirt off and scooted back on the bed so that my head was against the pillows. Peter kicked off his jeans and boots before joining me on the bed, kissing me once more.   
“So, I’m now dating a god, that’s gotta come with some perks, right?” I smiled.  
“My stamina is pretty impressive now.”  
“Oh really? I won’t believe you unless you prove it.”  
“Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.”  
I smiled up at him, “I’m sure.”

With that he was on me once more, kissing every part of me he could reach. Peter moved back up to my lips again, his tongue in my mouth. His hands began exploring my body, cupping and squeezing my breasts. I moaned softly, arching into him for more. He leaned down, licking and sucking one of my nipples whilst he thumbed at the other. I bit my lip as he took the nipple between his teeth. He continued his journey south, taking the waistband of my panties between his teeth and pulling them down.   
“Show off,” I said, my voice wavering a little.  
He winked in response, spreading my legs and kissing my thighs. I whined, hoping he would take the hint of where I really wanted those lips. Instead he continued kissing and nipping at my thighs. 

“Peter, don't tease,” I breathed.  
He smirked, sucking a purple mark into my inner thigh. Finally, he moved to where I wanted him the most. Peter lapped at my clit teasingly. I sighed, making a frustrated sound. Peter continued to tease, only using the tip of his tongue very lightly. My head hit the pillows with a soft thump. I grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him closer. He didn’t resist, now properly giving me what I needed. I moaned his name as he started circling my clit with his tongue. 

Peter slipped two fingers into my heat, starting a lazy pace with them. I gripped the bedsheets with my free hand, my moans growing in volume. Peter grabbed my legs, putting them over his shoulders so he could get a better angle. Peter sped up the pace with his fingers, now curling them against my g-spot. I cursed aloud, my orgasm starting to build. He groaned against me as I tugged at his hair a little. A few more moments and I reached my first climax, moaning his name over and over as my back arched off the bed. Peter continued through my orgasm, drawing out every last wave. He kissed his way back up to my lips, letting me taste myself on his lips and tongue. 

Not really giving me much time to come down from my first high, he began teasing me with the head of his cock. I expected to feel overstimulation, but my clit tingled deliciously instead. I bit my lip, my hips bucking for more. Peter smirked, continuing the teasing.   
“I love how damn needy you get,” he spoke.   
“Just fuck me already.”  
Peter gave in to my plea and pushed into me, both of us moaning at the contact. Peter started a fast pace, gripping my hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him deeper. He leaned down to kiss me again, nipping at my bottom lip. I gripped his shoulders, my nails digging into his flesh. 

Peter increased his pace and brought my legs up so the heels of my feet were resting against his shoulders. He grabbed my ankles, his pace becoming harder. I threw my head back, moaning his name whilst my hands gripped the sheets once more. I knew there were going to be noise complaints in the morning, but I couldn’t care less right now. And I’m sure Peter didn’t care either. We were both used to noise complaints, so did another one really matter? Peter cursed as I began rolling my hips against his. My second orgasm was already starting to build, thanks to being already so stimulated. I was surprised it hadn’t built earlier. Peter groaned as I began to tighten around him. 

He put my legs back around his waist before reaching before our bodies and finding my clit. He rubbed it in quick, tight circles determined to make me cum again. My second orgasm hit me like a tonne of bricks, forcing a loud cry from me as my nails dragged down Peters back. Peter smirked, his pace not faltering at all. Oh god he wasn’t stopping. Why was I even surprised? I just needed a five-minute breather and we could go again.   
“Peter, give me a sec,” I breathed, my voice wavering.   
“Nope, I’m not done with you yet.”  
“Fuck.”  
Peter rolled me on to my hands and knees, now taking me from behind. I grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheets beneath me. 

Overstimulation had begun to kick in but there was nothing I could do other than writhe and moan. I was biting my lip so hard I was surprised I hadn’t drawn blood. Peter wrapped my braid around his fist and pulled back hard, using it as leverage to fuck me. I felt like collapsing on to the bed. Or crying from how overwhelming this all was. He planned on making me scream until my voice was hoarse. His hips slammed against mine, his pace seeming harder now. Finally, the pain gave way to pleasure. Peter leaned down so his lips were next to my ear.  
“We’re not done until I say so and with all this stamina, I can go all night,” he spoke.   
Fuck. I was a complete mess already and he planned on an all-nighter. By this point I was shaking, struggling to keep myself up on all fours. Peter let go of my braid, easing the sting of my scalp only to keep a firm grip on my hips as if to help hold me up. 

I didn’t know if I would be able to handle cumming again. Normally Peter let me rest in between orgasms so it had never been a problem until now.   
“P-Peter, I can’t-“ I started, finding it difficult to keep my voice steady.   
“Yes, you can,” he cut me off.   
I guess I didn’t really have much of a choice. Peter continued the pace, my third orgasm giving me hardly any warning before it crested. I could only scream his name, my body shaking violently from my third orgasm. Peter reached his a few thrusts later, letting out a string of obscenities. 

Finally, he let me rest. I pretty much collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard and coming down from my high. I rolled over on to my back, Peter laying down next to me. He pulled me in his arms, stroking my hair. I accepted the cuddles, definitely needing them. Thank god he was a cuddler and liked aftercare. Peter kissed my cheek.   
“You’ve got five minutes to rest and then I plan on making you cum again.”


End file.
